The present invention relates generally to devices and apparatus for towing vehicles over roadways using other vehicles and, more particularly, to an apparatus for towing a motorcycle or other wheeled vehicles with at least one wheel supported by the apparatus and the other wheel providing rolling ground support.
Transporting motorcycles and all-terrain vehicles, either three- or four-wheeled, can be a difficult task, an expensive task or both. While the present invention is primarily used to transport motorcycles, and the present discussion is primarily directed thereto, it should be understood that multiple wheel cradles, spaced a predetermined distance apart can be used in accordance with the present invention to transport other wheeled vehicles, as will be seen in greater detail hereinafter. One way to transport such vehicles is in the bed of a pickup truck which is inexpensive yet tiresome for the driver if the vehicle is large, heavy or both. Another method for transporting such vehicles is a conventional trailer that will support one or more vehicles. Such trailers can be expensive and in some states must be licensed and inspected for highway use. Further, driving a truck or car while towing a trailer takes a certain amount of skill. With diminishing skill from driver to driver, the risk to motorcycle, towing vehicle and all occupants increases.
Another solution has been to provide a device for supporting the front wheel of a motorcycle, scooter, ATV or other wheeled vehicle at a vertically spaced disposition from the roadway and allowing the rear wheel of the motorcycle to roll along the roadway to support the vehicle in conjunction with the front wheel support apparatus.
In the world of such towing techniques and apparatus, there exists a need for such a towing device that will enhance the ease of use and provide ample structural support for substantially any motorcycle or other wheeled vehicle carried thereon. The present discussion will be primarily confined to motorcycles, except where necessary to note the possibility of hauling other wheeled vehicles.